BestHeroD's Survivor: Pearl Islands
It is here the Pearl Islands where we will start the second generation of BHDS Survivor for the previous generation there was backstabbing there where alliances there where showmances and there was a whole lot of fun and to start things off we are gonna start off where there once was peace and there once was war we are heading to the Pearl Islands where 18 Castaways will try to start off BHDS Survivor on a high note they will be divided into 3 Tribes and will live on different Coasts of the pearl Islands there will be a scarce source of water and food and shelter there will be stormy and wet nights and there will be hard challenges that will tear and hurt ur body.They must ll work together or else they will be picked off one by one. In the end only 1 Survivor will remain and claim the crown of BHDS SOLE SURVIVOR 42 Days 18 People 1 SURVIVOR Contestants The Game {| class="wikitable sortable" style="margin: auto; text-align: center;" !Epsiode # !Immunity !Eliminated !Vote !Finish |- |rowspan=2|#1 | style="text-align: center; background-color: skyblue;"|Drake |rowspan=2 style="text-align: center; background-color: darkred;"| Julian |rowspan=2|3-2-1 |rowspan=2|1st Voted Out Day 3 |- |style="text-align: center; background-color: orange;"|Morgan |- |rowspan=2|#2 | style="text-align: center; background-color: darkred;"| Salud |rowspan=2 style="text-align: center; background-color: orange;"|JB |rowspan=2|5-1 |rowspan=2|2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: skyblue;"|Drake |- |rowspan=2|#3 |style="text-align: center; background-color: orange;"|Morgan |rowspan=2 style="text-align: center; background-color: skyblue;"|Kimiko |rowspan=2|2-2-2 2-1 |rowspan=2|3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: darkred;"| Salud |- |rowspan=2|#4 |style="text-align: center; background-color: orange;"|Morgan |rowspan=2 style="text-align: center; background-color: darkred;"| Luke |rowspan=2|4-1 |rowspan=2|4th Voted Out Day 12 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: skyblue;"|Drake |- |rowspan=2|#5 |style="text-align: center; background-color: orange;"|Morgan |rowspan=2 style="text-align: center; background-color: darkred;"| Kyle |rowspan=2|1-1-1-1 2-1-1 |rowspan=2|5th Voted Out Day 15 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: skyblue;"|Drake |- |rowspan=2|#6 |rowspan=2 style="text-align: center; background-color: darkred;"| Salud | style="text-align: center; background-color: skyblue;"|James |4-1 |6th Voted Out Day 18 |- |style="text-align: center; background-color: orange;"|Cole |3-1-1 |7th Voted Out Day 18 |- |#7 | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Jake H. | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| George |3-2-1-1-1-1-1-1 |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |- |#8 | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| MJ | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Tyler |5-2-1-1-1 |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |- |#9 | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Cirie | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Jake H. |4-1-1-1-1-1 |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |- |rowspan=2|#9 | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Bwburke | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Kelly |5-2-1 |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Cirie | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Bwburke |4-2-1 |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |- |#10 | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Cirie | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Tayvie |3-1-1-1 |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |- |#11 | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Cirie | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Dan |4-1 |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 39 |- |rowspan=2|12 | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Cirie | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Cochran |2-2 Eliminated |Eliminated 8th Jury Member Day 40 |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Cirie | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Michael |1-0 |15th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 41 |- |rowspan=2|12 |rowspan=2|Jury Vote | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| Cirie |rowspan=2|5-4 |Runner Up |- | style="text-align: center; background-color: black;"| MJ |Sole Survivor